


Baby Blanket

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Pregnancy, Ramsay is his warning, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: Sansa is pregnant





	Baby Blanket

She fell. Her skirts spread out like a river. ‘I’m sorry,’ She said until her throat was raw. She felt a hand on her shoulder. ‘DON’T TOUCH ME!’ She yelled. Tormund looked at Jon. ‘Sansa—,’  
‘GO AWAY!’ She yelled. ‘Are you okay m’lady?’ asked Tormund. ‘Yes,’ she sniffles. ‘Okay,’ Said Tormund, walking away. ‘You loved him?’ Jon asked. ‘Kind of,’ She replied. ‘sometimes he was sweet, he’d bring me lemon cakes and blue roses and run his fingers through my hair. He’d let me take a finger off Theon. He’d talk to me about everything and anything. And he got me pregnant,’  
‘You mean?’ Jon asked.   
‘I am with child,’ She said back. ‘How far along?’ Jon asked. ‘I don’t know. I knew he’d love me if we had a son. I never got tell him. He’d be so happy,’ She smiled through her tears. ‘I understand,’ He said. ‘YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND!’   
‘Yes, I do, I lost a lover. She was not with child. But I loved her. She shot her bow at me. I had slept with her. I betrayed my vows. I might do so again,’ He told Sansa. ‘What?’ She cocked an eyebrow. ‘Make love to me,’ He says simply, ‘Why?’ Sansa says wiping her tears with her sleeve. ‘So this child is not a bastard,’ She frowned. She knew Ramsay would not want his child to be a Snow. Like him.   
‘So we lie?’ She asks. ‘Yes, we lie,’ He answers. ‘It’s incest Jon!’ She yelled, he shushed her with a kiss. ‘The North makes its own rules,’ He said kissing her forehead. ‘I love you like Prince Aemon loved Queen Narerys,’ He said, ‘I love him,’ Sansa whispered. ‘I love Ramsay,’ She said, ‘I understand, but he raped you, beat—,’ She cut him off with a smirk. ‘He loved me, I love him,’  
‘He never loved you, you have castle syndrome!’ He yelled. ‘I don’t have castle syndrome!’   
‘He was your capture!’ He screamed. ‘He loved me,’ She yelled. ‘Now, I must go, I have to sew a baby blanket,’   
‘Sansa—,’  
‘Jon leave me alone,’ She said rushing to her rooms, ‘Brienne, black and red thread sent to my room,’   
‘Yes, m’lady,’ Brienne said, ‘Sansa,’ Jon says.   
‘Don’t talk to me,’   
‘Why not?’  
‘You insulted him,’ She said. ‘He didn’t love—,’ She slapped him. ‘He loved me,’   
‘You think every noble man loves you when they torture you. Remember Joffrey, the scars on your back, the permanent bruises on your arms and shoulders?’   
‘Shut up,’  
‘And now you have more of them and your lady parts filled with a child,’   
‘I know,’ She said. ‘Then marry me,’ He said, ‘I can’t,’ She said. ‘I’ll be a good father to the child,’ He sighed. ‘I promise,’ He added. ‘And maybe we’ll have kids,’   
‘He’ll be like me,’ He added. ‘No, he won’t,’ She said, ‘he’s heir to Winterfell,’ said Sansa. ‘Of course he is,’ He agreed.


End file.
